Haqua du Lot Herminium
| image = File:Haqua1.jpg | title = none | jname = ハクア・ド・ロット・ヘルミニウム | rname = Hakua Do Rotto Heruminiumu | age = 300 | gender = Female | height = 162cm | weight = 46 kg | bloodtype = ? (A-type character) | birth = 24 April | job = Domestic Genius | manga = Chapter 22 }} Haqua du Lot Herminium (ハクア・ド・ロット・ヘルミニウム, Hakua Do Rotto Heruminiumu) is one of the smartest characters of The World God only Knows series. She was the smartest in her class and is role model and best friend of Elsie. Personality Haqua is shown to be harsh on herself. She is aggressive, but equally kind towards some people like Elsie. She grew up independently and she doesn't want any help from others. At the beginning, she lies about capturing about 10 spirits when she actually hadn't captured any. Plot Overview Haqua Arc She appeared right after Keima captured a spirit from Kusunoki Kasuga, and on the following day where she caught up Elsea. Elsea was happy to see one of her friends again and introduced Haqua to Keima, but Keima was busy with capturing an event to complete the game. While they were chatting, Haqua asked how many spirits Elsea captured. When Elsea said that she only captured 5 spirits, Haqua was angered and came up with a lie that she had captured 10 spirits. Later, Dokuro Skull asked Elsea to capture a spirit that had previously escaped from Haqua. Elsea asked Haqua for help, but Haqua did not want to. Keima declined to help as well because he was too busy capturing another event, so Elsea went alone. Haqua went to search for the spirit later but got lost in the school, wich that Keima later where been saying that he's going to help her, while that Elsea appears and evenly must gonna go. Keima later finds out that Haqua was the one responsible for letting the spirit escape. Haqua explained everything about Demons, Spirits and Hell in one of the classrooms. While searching for the spirit, Keima and Haqua eventually ended up in the Theater. They started arguing when Elsea reported that she detected the spirit and this time Haqua ask for Elsea's help, wich that Elsea where blewing it off. Later the Haqua where been mad at Elsea and evenly went on her own to capture spirits. Then what happens is that Haqua where going up and the spirit could evenly take control of her body, wich then later that Keima where saying that he and Elsea must gonna help Haqua, but evenly Elsea refuses anddraw a fire truck fighter on the ground of the Theater. Then evenly later Keima take her outside and up and evenly sees the school students that where also been taken over by spirit alongside with Haqua. Keima hase been captured and Elsea must gonna do it at her own. Keima where saying that Elsea must gonna fill Haqua's heart with love and evenly then Haqua where been burning Keima wich that Keima where been laying knock-out on the ground. While then what later happens is that Elsea trys to fill the heart of Haqua wich that happens and evenly the two where going to capture the spirit. While then that Elsea hase captured the spirit and evenly knew between all that Haqua didn't evenly captured a spirit, she where giving her the spirit because she captured one. Keima where been stuck by the lints of Haqua and evenly later the Haqua where been dissapeared to hell. What then later been seen is that Haqua qanna have some bread. While then the next day Haqua does appear again and must gonna make a report and must gonna send it to hell. Evenly that where been a faud when she where going to the house of Keima. Haqua where been created the school really on deils and the characters where been created of some special clay. While then what happens is that Elsea makes fun with it and evenly later also Keima. What evenly happens is that Keima and Haqua where making a fight about who hugged each other first wich that evenly later where showing something else, wich also later that the report where also been broken. What happens then is that she where going off to hell to send her report to Dokuro. Old Conquest Arc After Kanon was stabbed by Fiore fom Vintage, Elsie warned Haqua immediately. Later at Keima's house, Haqua explains that there's a very dark magic surrounding Kanon. Vintage is hunting for the goddesses in revenge for what they had done to the old hell. Keima then declares his plan, and asked Haqua to be his buddy to replace Elsie who was under the disguise as Kanon. Haqua accepts to act exactly like Elsie. She was concerned, however, about the difficulty for Keima to find the goddesses. After Keima confessed to Chihiro, Haqua noticed that Keima had been using the exact same lines that he previously used on Ayumi. Relationship Keima Katsuragi Keima and Haqua did not get along well in the beginning. Later she starts respecting Keima because of his skills at releasing the spirits inside the girl's bodies and how she has helped Elsie. Later it is revealed that Haqua has developed romantic feelings for Keima. Elsea de Lute Irma Elsea is an old classmate of Haqua. At first, Haqua sees her as an idiot, one who blows everything off and can't handle anything. However, she was still happy to see her again. She greatly respects Haqua and sees her as her role model. Elsea considers Haqua her best friend. Dokuro Skull Skull where saying idiot towards Haqua because she let the spirit escape. There is not such kind of normal relationship between the two. Nora Florian Leoria Haqua doesn't like Nora, the reasons are because Haqua dislikes her snobby and arrogant attitude and mostly because Nora makes fun of Haqua for having a small breast. Trivia * She is born in the west. * She hates Kanji, Number 2 and things that are not according to the plan. * Her name comes from Cretaceous which translates into Haqua (白亜, Hakua). * She likes English, the Number 1 and things that are according to the plan. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Featured Articles